


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blaine as Harry, Dreaming!Kurt, Elaborate dream?, F/F, F/M, Glee/Harry Potter Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: Kurt Hummel hasn't been sleeping well since he started at Dalton. Needing some extra shut-eye, he goes to the nurse, one of Blaine's Harry Potter books in his hands. But when he drifts off trying to read it, he wakes to find himself in a world not quite his own. How did he get to Hogwarts? And why does Blaine suddenly think he's Harry Potter?





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the idea that kind of found my muse for writing Klaine fic again. I just thought it would make for a hilarious scene if Kurt were to end up in the Harry Potter universe with his real world knowledge fully intact and meet Harry who looks exactly like Blaine for some reason. Darren as Harry Potter anyone? :P Anyway, this is just the prologue for that premise so, it should be interesting to see where it goes. I know this is really short but hopefully it will get long in the future.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile!

Kurt Hummel hated nights.

He spent his days pleading for the hours to drag on so that it wouldn’t reach bedtime. He hadn’t always hated nights. On the contrary, Kurt had once valued his sleep, going to bed no later than ten on weeknights and eleven on weekends. But that was before he transferred schools. As much of a safe haven as Dalton was, he had not been prepared for how difficult he was finding sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his own.

Dorm life wasn’t too bad. He had a single but that was due to the fact that there wasn’t really any space left in the doubles when he transferred in the middle of the year. But seeing as he was finding it more difficult to sleep, even now, a number of weeks after starting at Dalton, Kurt was beginning to think he may have been better off with a roommate.

It wasn’t that the bed was uncomfortable. It was very comfortable as a matter of fact. Dalton was such a posh private academy, they could afford to set their boarding students up with the finer things in life. It was just that while it was considered his bed, it wasn’t _his_ bed. For one thing, the bed in the dorm was only a full size and Kurt’s bed at home was a king size. He was not going to get into why he needed all that extra space. But at least the beds at Dalton were larger than the standard twin sized bed. Still, it didn’t make much of a difference.

“Bags under your eyes again? Kurt that’s the third time this week and it’s only Tuesday,” his best friend and mentor Blaine Anderson commented one morning as they sat at breakfast. “I still can’t fathom how you had bags on Sunday morning when you could have slept in.” he added.

“I didn’t go home this weekend,” Kurt remarked, voice less than its usual chipper self. Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows and stared at him.

“Why? You always go home on the weekend.

Kurt let out a sigh and dropped his spoon into his barely eaten bowl of oatmeal. He was so tired, he hadn’t even had the energy to touch his food. “Way too much homework. Going home would have been a distraction,” he told the other boy.

“I thought I was a distraction,” Blaine teased, nudging Kurt in the arm. The pale boy didn’t budge.

“Please don’t Blaine,” he replied. He got up from the table, taking his hardly touched breakfast with him.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked.

“Nurse’s office. I think I can get away with a day of sleeping. Maybe she can give me something.”

Blaine looked concerned for a moment before he reached into his bag and pulled out a book. “Here, you can take this with you. If nothing else, at least you’ll have something good to read before you sleep. Or if the medicine doesn’t work.” He held it out to the other boy and Kurt took it after a moment.

He had only looked at the title for a second when he glanced back at the boy and raised his eyebrow. “Harry Potter Blaine? Really? I thought you were going to give me something that would put me to sleep. Not keep me awake.”

There was a knowing look on Blaine’s face. “Aha!” he cried. “So, you do think it’s good.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine. Guilty. But if I don’t get some sleep with this, I’m blaming it on you,” he said.

“You love me,” Blaine chirped playfully. Kurt didn’t say anything, but he thought that Blaine was right. He did love him. He really loved him.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was curled up on the bed in the nurse’s office, the nurse having made sure to call all his teachers and let them know she didn’t think Kurt was in any condition to be attending lessons that day. She did tell Kurt that he should start considering a sleep aide at night but the problem with that was, he only was struggling to sleep because the bed didn’t work for him. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. But it had been long enough now that he should be used to the bed in the dorm. So then, why was he still struggling to get a decent night’s sleep?

He was lying on his side, after having taken the mild sedative she had given him and was attempting to read the Harry Potter book Blaine had handed him. It was _Prisoner of Azkaban_. Kurt wasn’t sure how many times Blaine had read each of the books, but it was obvious he was making his way through this one again and it was well read with all the dog-eared pages he’d used as bookmarks. Kurt wondered if Blaine had two sets of the books. One simply for collector’s purposes, and one for actually reading. He doubted that Blaine would ever tarnish his Harry Potter books like this if they were the only copies. Harry Potter was Blaine’s own personal treasure or, so he said. He could be such a lovable nerd sometimes.

Kurt felt his eyelids start to get heavy only a few pages into the book. He couldn’t decide whether it was due to the medication or because he was just so tired and needed the sleep. Perhaps it was a combination of both. But he blinked several times and shook himself off, trying to focus on the book long enough to get through the first chapter.

It wasn’t happening though. Kurt had barely read a page more, when his eyes started to droop again. They felt heavier than they ever had before, and Kurt’s hand slid down along the side of the bed, the book promptly falling to the floor as he finally succumbed to the need for sleep.

Little did he know, falling asleep to Harry Potter was about to have the strangest effect on him yet.


End file.
